


Supernatural Shorts

by KITSUBAKA



Series: Supernatural Shorts [1]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: I'm a jerk, I know.  I have little snippets and shtuff that don't really have anywhere else to go, so I'll post them here.  If you guys want them to have an actual story, just comment on the "chapter" that I have posted and I'll see if I can find the time to get a short story up.  This mostly covers supernatural creatures, but I might put some other critters in here.
Series: Supernatural Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873378





	1. Book Cover

[](http://s224.photobucket.com/user/PoisonRoseToxicThorns/media/Book%20Covers/qE3erIPNc92_4_original_zps94min37j.jpg.html)  



	2. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	3. Elena Blake and Raylin Blake: Chapter One

_I'm the land's most powerful Alpha. I don't need a mate. Mates make you weak. I'm not weak._

I growl at myself, pacing in my office. It's not that big of a place, but it's big enough. My desk sits centered in the office, but more towards the back wall. The entire back wall is tinted glass, so I can see outside, but my pack cannot see into my office. It's nice, if I do say so myself. I ran my hand through my shoulder length blonde hair, growling deeply in my chest. I slammed my hands on my desk, letting my claws extend so I scratched a bit of the mahogany wood.

"Skylar! Bring me Raylin!" I snarled to my Beta, who yelped a "yes Alpha!" and skittered down the hallway. I tapped my claws on the desk as I waited. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus as her addictive scent filled the room. Goddess, I couldn't believe I was doing this. A knock sounded on the door, and I growled for them to come in.

"That didn't take long." I growled, raising an eyebrow, looking between the two as my Beta bowed his head and closed the door behind my mate.

"I was already on my way to see you, Elena." My mate spoke softly, almost too softly for me to hear. I looked directly at her, my wolf, Ace, snarling at me for what I was about to do to her.

"For what reason?" When she didn't answer me, I growled and changed the subject to why I had called for her.

"I, Alpha Elena Blake, of the East Rapids pack, reject you, Raylin Blake, as my Luna and my mate." I stated, as she sighed softly, bowing her head gently. When she lifted her head, she had tears in her eyes and allowed them to fall.

"I'm six weeks pregnant with your child. And I, Raylin Blake, of North Rapids pack, accept your rejection." Tears flowed down her face as we both hit the ground with a loud yelp and growls. Goddess, this hurt more than I cared to admit.

When the pain subsided, Raylin left me alone in my office. I scratched my claws towards me, down my desk drawers, until I hit my knees on the ground. I was panting hard, and sweat dribbled down my brow as I caught my breath. I growled deeply, and when I got up, I flipped my desk. With another growl, I lifted my desk and threw it out the window.

The two wolves that were walking on the path there turned to look at the desk that landed in the clearing next to them, and then back at me. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Raylin and my Delta, Vax. I stalked towards them, and reached out to grab Raylin's wrist, shuddering at the sparks that still flowed through our now severed mate bond just by her mere presence.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I gritted out, forcing myself to calm down, that male appendage of mine trying to make itself known for her. She and Vax bowed their heads before she let out a short, harsh laugh.

"You avoid me like I'm a plague and you ask me why I didn't try to tell you?" she snarled. "You took my virginity, Alpha Elena, got me pregnant, avoided me, and then rejected me!" she continued, her eyes threatening to spill tears again.

I winced, whimpering. While she was right, it didn't make the statement hurt any less. I sighed softly and looked up at her, trying to look less pitiful than I really felt.

"Please, stay. I can make sure you're both taken care of. You don't have to leave."

She scowled and ripped her hand from me, and I whimpered softly. Shit. Why did I have to be like this?

"Forgive me, Alpha Elena, but Vax is escorting me to the border, and then I will be heading back to my pack. My child will be raised by the North Rapids pack." She bowed her head, which was customary for a wolf lower than the Alpha.

I hung my head in shame. I really fucked up this time. I shouldn't have done that to her. She was - had been - the best mate I could have asked for. And I treated her like shit.

_I'm such a fucking loser,_ I sighed as she and Vax took off towards the border. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore, the hole in my chest hurting enough that I had trouble breathing. I let the tears that I had been holding back fall, allowing myself that moment of weakness, because fuck it all, right?

_I'm so sorry, Raylin. Please forgive me. I love you..._


	4. Elena Blake and Raylin Blake: Chapter Two

_{Elena's Point of View}_

I sighed softly. I honestly didn't want to be at this pack gathering. All the packs were here, and I was still cranky at having rejected Raylin. My wolf wasn't talking to me, and I deserved that. It had been several months since I had last seen Raylin and my heart still ached. I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't eating much. I was passing the time by working out and training.

Someone offered me a drink and I took it with a grunt. I wasn't in the mood to be nice. I wanted Raylin. I know I fucked up, but I wanted to show her how sorry I was. I guess it seems like I'm only concerned about her because she's carrying my child, but that's not completely true. I want her. I want us to have a bunch of pups.

I nearly choked on my drink when I smelt her sweet minty scent. What the fuck was she doing here? I could feel my wolf coming back from the shadows. Ace was jumping around in my head, excited for our mate. I let my sunken eyes dart around until I saw her. Her heavily pregnant body and her arm entwined with another males'.

I growled softly, crushing my cup as I looked at the two of them. Liquid dipped off my hand and down my arm onto the floor as I stared at them. She looked happy. Really happy. Her hand rested on her pregnant belly and she rubbed it gently, leaning her head against the male she was with. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, she was looking at me, and I saw her eyes widen. I took a step towards her, but shook my head and turned on my heel to go the other way. If she was happy, I wasn't going to take that away from her. She deserved that, after everything I've put her through. I sighed and threw my crushed cup away, grabbing a bunch of paper towels to dry my hands and arms.

When I finished, I found a place near the water fountain and sat down. I was fairly far from the party. Not that I cared. I rested my arms on my knees and hung my head between them. I had hear the wolf come up, but I didn't bother lifting my head or greeting them. It was Raylin, and she didn't deserve to see me.

"Hey, Alpha Elena."

I stiffened when she greeted me. I opened my mouth and sighed softly. I didn't answer her until she touched me and I purred when sparks erupted under my skin.

"Raylin..."

I had closed my eyes at her touch, but realized what I was doing, and stood up quickly, stepping away from her. The mate bond was stronger than ever and I was so grateful that the Moon Goddess gave her back to me, but I'm sure she didn't want me.

"... How are you feeling?"

I asked her, my throat suddenly unbearably dry. I couldn't bear to look at her, and I think she knew that. I clenched my fists at my sides, and whimpered softly. I heard her take a step towards me, and I stiffened.

"It's you again..."

I heard her speak about the mate bond, and winced. I know she could hear my heart beating, and I gulped, loud enough for her to hear, and spoke, my voice softer than I intended it to come out at.

"I... I understand if you don't want me. I didn't treat you like you deserve. You deserve to be happy, and I didn't...." I sighed and took a breath, looking at her, noticing how close she had stepped to me. "If you want to be with the male that you came with, you can reject me. I want nothing more than to make everything up to you and treat you like a goddess." I blushed hard, knowing that she probably didn't believe me. But, I continued.

"You and our child deserve that. Better than that. And no amount of apologies can make up for the way I treated you." I felt shame wash over me, and I know she both smelt and felt it by the way she took a step closer to me. "I just want you to be happy, Raylin. I've realized that, and I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it's not with me." I didn't realize I was crying until she touched my face to wipe the tears away.

"Elena... This is the most emotion you've shown in all the time I've known you." she chuckled softly, her face contorting slightly. "You're going to make me cry." she whimpered, and I knew she was talking about her pregnancy hormones. She leaned in and gave me a very soft kiss on the lips and I dropped to my knees like an Omega wolf to the Alpha.

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelped in surprise and jumped back. "You're the Alpha!"

I snorted, not looking up at her. "I'll do this as many times as you want me to, any time, and any place." When she grabbed my shirt and tugged me up, I didn't go to hug her, but she pulled me close, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her crying face against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could without hurting her and our baby.

"I've missed you..." I heard her mumble against my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently, resting my face against her head.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I broke your heart. That's been all I can think about. Is how badly I hurt you and how much I regret it." I breathed, my fingers clenching as if she'll vanish again. She snuggled herself closer to me and bit her lip.

"You do look really bad. You've lost a lot of weight, and your eyes are sunken in..." she murmured as I blushed lightly. I chuckled softly, suddenly nervous.

"I... Haven't slept since that day... I almost may not have been eating since that day."

With my statement, she leaned back and growled softly at me, which made both me and my wolf flinch under her gaze.

"So you were just going to starve yourself?"

I bit my lip and then nodded. I honestly didn't see a reason to continue living happily if I didn't have my mate with me. She brought me out of my thoughts with a punch to my gut. I grunted and rubbed my belly, staring at her. I hadn't expected her to punch me!

"Stupid..."

I shrunk under her gaze and looked away from her, whimpering. If acting like a pussy-whipped bitch was the way to get her to love me again, I'd do anything.

"I... I didn't see a reason to be okay if I didn't have you to protect. I lost my purpose when I rejected you. My wolf hasn't spoken to me since that day..."

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp gasp.

"It's been seven months!"

I nodded, tilting my head at her. "When I smelt you, is the first time I've heard from my wolf since I rejected you. And even now she's still pissed at me, and I deserve it." I looked at her, and I hoped she believed me. "I will spend every single day of my remaining life proving to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, if you'll let me." When she spoke, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Let me go tell my boyfriend that I found my mate, and we'll go from there. Okay, Elena?"

I smiled softly at her.

"Tell me what you want, Raylin, and I'll rope the goddamn moon for you. I'll do anything you ask of me to earn your forgiveness and your love." I dropped my head to her, like a lower wolf to their Alpha. "Just say the word, Raylin. Anything. I mean it."


	5. Elora Franco and Claire Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Yup. I read some "Twilight" Fanfics and felt the need to write this. With all the lesbians and dicks. Whoop whoop. I might do another chapter with Claire's point of view, but I'm pretty happy with the way this one ended.
> 
> Much love~
> 
> KITSU}

_{Elora's Point of View}_

"I'm pregnant. Isn't that great? I know you wanted kids."

I watched as my content vampire girlfriend and love's face contorted from shock to anger. She looked at me, grabbing my upper arms a bit harsher than I think she intended to. Anger rolled off of her in waves.

"Great? No, that's terrible! You have to get rid of it!"

Before I realized it, I had slapped my vampire lover, glaring at her in anger. I was beyond angry, but I couldn't think of what described what I was feeling at that moment. Mostly anger. Disappointment, ashamed, maybe? Mostly anger. I stepped away from her, slapping her hands away when she reached for me.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm not getting rid of our child!"

She growled at me, standing closer to me, her golden eyes sheening over to a red colour. If it had been in the beginning of our relationship, I might have been afraid, but we had been together for a few years, so seeing her angry wasn't anything new for me.

"It's a monster! It will kill you if you keep it!"

I crossed my arms in front of myself, raising my eyebrow as I looked at her.

"Then I guess that's what my fate is. You'll have to raise it if I don't make it. But I'm strong for a human, remember?"

I watched as she looked at me with the coldest look I've ever seen. She had never directed that look at me, so this was strange for me.

"I'm not raising that monster without you. If you want to raise it and risk your life, fine! Do it on your own!"

I stared at her, tears welling in my eyes as she spoke. Her face softened for a moment, and she moved to reach for me, but then she closed herself off again, and I let my tears fall as I snapped at her.

"Fine. Get the fuck out of my house. Don't bother coming back; you're no longer welcome here. My child and I will be fine without you!"

I didn't want to fight with her. I loved her. But she was being difficult. I turned my back on her, not bothering to look at her again as she climbed onto my window ledge. I could feel her eyes on my back, but I moved my hands to my belly, where the little one was growing.

"I love you, Elora."

I didn't acknowledge her. At all. I heard her sigh and then I heard a whoosh and then she was gone. I started rubbing my belly gently, smiling softly.

"It's okay, little one. We'll be okay. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

****

**The Next Week**

I woke almost screaming to a harsh pain in my gut. I moved my hands to my belly and noticed that I looked almost five months pregnant. I screamed, scaring myself. My dad came running into the bed room and he looked like he had just woken up, himself. He looked disheveled and I looked at him in horror, and then looked like the kid caught in the cookie jar.

"So, uh. This is awkward."

My dad stared at me, his jaw open and I laughed nervously.

"Uh, dad? This isn't how I expected to do this, but, uh, well, I'm pregnant?"

I watched as he then looked up at me and he got really, really pale. My dad was a darker skinned man, so for him to be lighter than I am was quite an accomplishment. I heard him make some choked sounds and then he just walked off. I stared after him, wincing and groaning hard as the child in my belly started moving, the flesh on my stomach molding to the child moving inside me. I whimpered when it finally came to a stop.

"It's okay, baby, we'll be okay."

I decided then and there, that I needed to get out of this town. I sighed, reached for my phone, and called my mother. I didn't like my mother, but her husband was a great man. The phone rang once and my mom answered.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Mama..."

I started, only now realizing just how scared I was. I felt my tears fall, and I started sobbing to my mother. I heard her talking to her husband in the background, then shuffling and a door closing.

"Baby? What's wrong? Talk to me."

I sobbed a few more times, and then took a calming breath. I explained everything. How I met Claire, how we had been together for a few years, how I got pregnant (well, not how but that I did and that it was Claire's), how Claire wanted nothing to do with me anymore... And at that moment I made a decision that would end up being the best thing I've ever done.

"Mama, can I move back with you and Robert?"

"Of course honey, of course. Give me until the morning and I'll get your ticket, okay? You'll be home before dinner tomorrow."

I nodded, smiling, even though she couldn't see me.

"Thanks, mama. I love you."

We talked a little bit more, and hung up. I took a calming breath, and waddled my way to the bathroom. I showered and cleaned myself up. After I had gotten dressed, I made my way downstairs to where my dad was drinking his whiskey straight from the bottle. The last time I had seen my dad drink was when my mom left him. He was a completely broken man, and I felt ashamed of myself that I had caused that.

"Daddy."

I winced when he looked up at me with what I could only figure was disappointment. I sat down in front of him, moving the bottle of whiskey from him. His eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were blotchy and stained.

"I'm so sorry. I never..." I took a big breath. "I didn't mean to disappoint you like this."

He looked shocked, but shook his head, taking my hands and squeezing hard.

"Baby girl, you could never disappointment me. I'm shocked though, that's for certain."

I sighed hard, and decided now was the best time to rip the band-aide off. I smiled softly at him, and explained to him exactly what I told mom. He knew that Claire and I had been together for a while, but didn't know that we were that close, but I explained that she had gotten me pregnant and now she wanted nothing to do with me, so I was going to move back to New York.

I watched as his face changed, and man, I felt like shit. I sighed softly, moving to sit next to him, placing my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm sorry, daddy. This is for the best. I can't stay here with my child and not want to go back to Claire and beg for her to come back. She doesn't want anything to do with me, or this child."

I sighed, leaning against my dad, taking solace in his comfort. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, and then I squirmed to get up. I had to at least let her family know that I was leaving. I squirmed and pulled my phone out of my pocket, moving to the living room to sit on the couch. I wanted to call Claire, but I knew that wouldn't work out well. So, instead, I scrolled through my phone and made a conference call with her sister and her mother. I was shocked when both of them answered, but, they did love me.

"Elora! Is everything okay?"

I chuckled as her sister spoke, sounding like something bad was happening. I bit my lip, thinking on how to tell them exactly what was going on when her mother spoke.

"What's bothering, you dear? Claire hasn't been home yet, if that's what's bothering you."

I let out a harsh laugh as she mentioned Claire. I groaned softly, knowing it's better to just get it over with. I sighed and spoke, shortening the story as best as I could.

"I'm pregnant with Claire's child and I'm moving back to New York tomorrow. She wants nothing to do with me, and wanted me to abort the child."

I heard Claire's mother growl and then there was something smashed in the background, while there was silence from her sister.

"Elaina? What do you see?"

Elaina was able to see snippets of the future and I felt like she was having a vision now. I heard her take a deep breath while there was yelling from the side of Claire's mother.

"I don't approve of you moving to New York. Too many dogs. But, one of the paths I can see will end wonderfully for you."

There was a soft growl as Claire's mother came back on the line.

"That _stupid child!_ "

Both Elaina and I flinched on our sides of the line. I heard her sigh and then her voice was soft and loving again. She had heard what we said, but you could tell she was beyond angry with Claire.

"I'm so sorry Claire is doing this to you, dear. I wish you would stay. My wife and I would love to help with the raising of our grandchild, even if Claire is being an irresponsible child. We can keep her from you, though."

I smiled warmly. I loved her family, and I knew they loved me. I moved my hand to rub my belly softly. I could feel the baby moving around gently, not hurting me like earlier.

"I'd love that. But like I told my dad, I can't stay here. I can't raise my child and not want to beg Claire to come back. She made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me nor our child." I bit my lip, moving my legs on the couch. "I don't mind if you visit, as long as Claire doesn't come. As much as I love her, and want her to be a part of my child's life, I can't force her to change her mind."

I felt like I could stay here and they would keep her away from me. But at the same time, I needed to get away completely. If I stayed, I'd go back to her. And I wasn't going to ruin my child's life because its father didn't want it. I tuned Elaina and her mother out as they continued to talk, but I jumped when there was a knock at the front door.

"Give me just a second, ladies. Someone is at my door."

I kept my phone with me in case I needed it, but I could hear them talking in hushed voices. I sighed when the knock came again, but opened the door. I let out a shocked gasp when I saw that it was Claire.

"Claire." I gasped. I narrowed my eyes as she looked at me with sunken eyes and a broken smile. It looked like she had been awake and running ragged since she left me. She looked at me in shock as she reached to touch my belly, but I stepped away, to which she looked so hurt and I almost forgave her. Almost.

"Elora, I wanted to - "

I held my hand up to silence her. She shut her mouth quickly and waited for me to speak.

"You made it very clear where you stood with our child. I'd appreciate if you'd leave."

She opened her mouth to argue, but I shut the door before she could say anything else. I sighed hard as I leaned against the door, hearing her knock more. Eventually she stopped, murmuring that she loved me, and I guess she left. I sighed again and lifted the phone to my ear. I ended the conversation with Claire's mother and sister quickly, telling them that I needed to pack, and how I loved them and how I'd get in contact with them when I landed.

I made my way back upstairs, closed and locked my window to make sure that Claire couldn't get inside. I packed the stuff I would be taking, and laid down to sleep. I heard Claire tapping on my window, but I ignored her. She didn't want to be a part of our lives, and I wasn't giving up my child just because we had unprotected sex.

I would find a way to support us.

****

**Three Years Later**

"Rose, come on. honey. Your mama is waiting for us!"

I held my daughters' hand as we walked away from the park back to our house. Rose had grown so much in the three years it had been since I had given birth to her. She was mentally and physically like a teenager. Which was still weird to me, but I was okay with it.

Katarina was a werewolf that had been my delivery nurse and surgeon when I had given birth to Rose. We had gotten close before I went into labor. She delivered Rose, and when I was bleeding to death, she managed to save my life. We had gotten close during the time I was in the hospital, and after I was released, we continued to see each other.

We had recently gotten married, and it was one of the best things that had happened to me. She had been upset at first when Rose turned out looking more like Claire than me (some weird wolf thing, I guess), but when we had argued about it and I made her sleep at her parents house, she came back, having realized the error of her ways. She took great care of us, and treated Rose like she was her own, even though they were different species.

I chuckled softly when I felt Katarina's arms wrap around my waist and her lips land softly on my neck. I leaned back against her, letting her give me her affections.

"Ew, mama! Gross!"

Katarina and I laughed at Rose's outburst. I was about to say something in response to Rose, but I felt Katarina tighten her grip on my waist, growling deep in her chest. I looked in front of us and saw the reason for why she was growling.

"Claire?" I asked, baffled. She looked awful. Her features were sunken in and she looked like she hadn't fed in months. Her family fed every few days, going no longer than a week at a time between feedings. She stepped closer to me, only to have Katarina step in front of both myself and Rose, growling deeply in her chest, staring her down.

"Back off, bloodsucker. They're mine."

Claire looked at the werewolf and laughed, the noise dry and emotionless.

"That's my child and you can't stop me from seeing her, mutt."

My anger flared inside me and I stepped around Katarina, snarling at Claire for her being such a dumb ass. I pointed my finger at her, and she looked shocked that I would talk to her like I was.

"It's been three years since I left Washington. Why the fuck did you come here? You made it very clear that she wasn't anything but a monster! You wanted me to abort her!"

I had screamed the last bit, which had Rose crying and leaning into me, while Katarina pulled me against her, snarling at Claire, who looked at the three of us in horror. I don't think she expected me to remember what she had said the night I told her I was pregnant. Her face shifted and she looked timid.

"I was devastated when you left. I've been searching for you since your dad told me you left."

I laughed dryly, my temper still flaring. Katarina was rubbing my arms soothingly.

"You wanted nothing to do with me, nor the child we created. As far as she knows, my _wife_ is her other mother."

Claire growled at the word "wife" and stepped closer to us, which had Katarina stepping up to meet her.

"I thought you _loved_ me!"

Oh. She was mad? Two could play that fucking game.

"You were my first love. My first _everything._ I would have done anything for you! I thought you would have been overjoyed that I had gotten pregnant!" I screamed, my anger going overboard now. "I was crushed when you called our child a monster and wanted me to abort her!" 

I pulled Rose closer to me, rubbing her back while she sobbed. Katarina held her arms around the both of us as I continued.

"I had to tell my child why her real mom didn't want her! I was the one who had to explain why she isn't like her mama! I had to pick myself up and be a single mom without the one person who told me that she'd never leave me!" I took a breath, seeing that Claire had started crying. "Katarina stepped up to the plate and took over parenting her, even though she's not her biological mother. You know better than anyone how that feels!" I snapped at her, but of course, she tried to get a word in.

"You don - "

Katarina snarled at her.

"You may be her biological parent, but she is my daughter. Now, you've upset my wife and my daughter enough. We will take our leave, and I'd better not see you near my family again, bloodsucker."

I sighed when Katarina grabbed the both of us in her strong arms and lifted us, leaving Claire standing there crying. She was sobbing hard, and reaching for us, trying to follow us. However, she held herself back. I leaned my head against Katarina and sighed. Of course, I still loved Claire. But she wasn't Katarina. 

Claire didn't want anything that I wanted from our relationship. Katarina and I were an ideal couple, and we'd be together for a long, long time. I leaned up and gave her a soft kiss, which seemed to surprise her.

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, wifey." She gave me her wolfish grin and I laughed, pulling Rose closer to us both.


	6. Elizabeth Bailey and Reagan Juno

_{Elizabeth's Point of View}_

As a warrior for the pack, I hadn't expected to find my mate. Let alone at the age of 16 and for it to be the Alpha's daughter. She was just as shocked as the rest of us. She had me move into her room and had me cuddle with her every night. However, she was against mating and marking until I turned 18. Something about that being a legal age and stuff. I was okay with it.

Until I turned 18, anyway.

I was waiting for the Alpha in her room for her to return, so we could mate and mark each other. I was laying on her bed when I heard her coming up the stairs with another pack mate. I heard their giggling and when the door opened, the Alpha had her arms wrapped around the girl and was kissing her neck.

I clacked my teeth together and got off of her bed. I had been wearing a sheer sexy lingerie that I thought she would like, but I guess that wasn't enough. The Alpha looked at me shocked, while the woman she was with looked at me like I was the worse thing she had ever seen. I simply smiled at both of them.

"Enjoy that disease ridden whore instead of this untouched virgin, Alpha Reagan."

I didn't look at either of them as I shoved past them, forcing Colleen to fall into Reagan. I heard Reagan snarl as I walked through the house in my see-through lingerie. I made it to where all the other pack mates were and took my bra and panties off ever so slowly. I made sure to make eye contact with a furious Reagan before I swayed my hips and sashayed out of the house. I shifted quickly into my black wolf form, the white diamond on my chest glowing in the fading sunlight.

I shook my fur out and stretched, groaning as my back cracked. My ears twitched as I heard my mate stomping through the house. I looked back at her and saw anger, lust and pain in her green eyes.

"Elizabeth! Dammit! Liz! Please don't do this!"

I shook my wolf head then took off running towards the boarder, her shouts behind me. I stopped when I got to the boarder and laid down. They wouldn't come out this far, so I could rest easy. I sighed and was going to sleep when I felt something stab my shoulder and then the world went black.

****

Five Years Later.

I stretched my sore body and yawned. When I woke up from the thing that had knocked me out, I had been in a travelling animal circus. The ringleader had me do tricks and whipped me whether I did the tricks right or not. Scars covered my body, and it shocked me that my fur covered them, but I was glad, too.

I grunted as my cage shook. We were on the road yet again, so it wasn't anything new. Next town, next paycheck. I had just laid down when I heard shouts coming from ahead and there was clattering and clanking. I was just about to stand up and look through the bars on my cage when the front of my cage crashed into the cage in front of mine.

I grunted as I was thrown into the wall and the wrought iron bars were broken from the impact. I sighed and stretched, crawling between the bars. I looked around and saw that everyone was too focused on the crashing cages to worry about me, so I took off into the woods. I padded along for a few miles before I realized where we were. I sighed and made it to the pack house and sat a few yards from the front door.

I heard growling and shouting from inside. I also heard my mate screaming to not hurt me as she ran from wherever she was in the house. I watched as several members of the pack came outside, and when Reagan came out, she immediately tried to head to me. I noticed that she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, her eyes were sunken in, her hair was grungy. She looked awful. I huffed and ignored her.

"I searched for you..."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Before or after your face was between all the girls legs?"

I scoffed and stared past her and at her father. Colleen was hanging on a male member of the pack, and it seemed like she had found her mate. Reagan again tried to talk to me and I got up, walked past her, and sat in front of her father, who was seething.

"Shift!"

I tilted my head. Not that I was unable, but I hadn't been in my human form since I left five years ago.

"Shift!"

He shouted again, which had Reagan growling at him. I let out a wolfish laugh, which turned human as I shifted. My long black hair hung down to my thighs and my green eyes were still vibrant, if a little too cold. Gasps ran through the pack as they took in the scars that covered the entirety of my curvaceous body.

"I do not need you to protect me when I never crossed your mind before."

I stated simply to Reagan, not bothering to look at her. I could feel her trying to crawl closer to me and I simply snuffed, ignoring her. She didn't want me, and she didn't look for me, so what did it matter if she wanted me now? I watched as her father stared at me in hatred, which didn't bother me. He didn't like the fact that his daughter's mate was female, but he couldn't argue with the Moon Goddess.

"Why are you here?"

He demanded of me. I shrugged, feeling the eyes of the pack roving over my naked body. I heard Reagan snarl again and pick her weak body up to try and stand in front of me to hide my body. I raised an eyebrow and didn't bother arguing with her, since you can't fight an Alpha's instinct to protect their mate. I watched as she growled at her own father, who glared at her. I shook my head and stepped away from her, not bothered by my own nudity.

"I came back to inform you I will be leaving the pack. Officially."

I held my hand up when he went to speak, but I already knew what he was going to address.

"I realize it has been five years with no word from me. I was captured the night of my eighteenth birthday. I won't go into detail the why's and the how's, but it happened."

As much as I wasn't interested in being mates with the Alpha, I needed to do this officially, instead of being a loose end. I also wasn't interested in throwing Reagan under the bus with her cheating. I'm sure the pack already knew about it, since Colleen was the pack whore when I was here the last time.

"So, Alpha, I officially withdraw from this pack and submit myself to the life of a rogue."

Reagan turned around quicker than her body could handle and nearly fell over in front of me. She looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. Fear was evident as she looked at me.

"You can't! You can't leave me!"

I slowly brought my eyes to her, staring at her coldly. I raised an eyebrow as she tried to form words.

"Look, Alpha, I appreciate the concern, but I will not be staying in this pack. Especially when my mate has never wanted or desired me."

I watched as her face contorted to one of shocked horror, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"As much as I don't want to get into this in front of everyone, I know exactly what you've done since I found out you were my mate at 16. I wish you had rejected me instead of cheating on me." 

I started, watching as her face went red with both shame and embarrassment.

"I know exactly how many women you've been with, and I can count how many times you've been with them. I don't appreciate being treated the way you treated me, and I can only hope you'll find someone who can tolerate your games and your cheating."

She hung her head in shame and I kept going. As part of the going rogue, I wasn't going to be her mate. I had planned on rejecting her when I made it back to these lands anyway, so this wasn't a spur of the moment decision.

"I, Elizabeth Bailey, reject you, Alpha Reagan Juno, as my mate."

Her head flung up in shock and tears flowed freely from her eyes. She was sobbing denials as I continued to stand there and the pack kept watching, but I never wavered. I bowed my head slightly, not waiting for her to accept the rejection. We had never consummated the mate bond, so it wasn't that strong in the first place.

I turned away from them all, Reagan growling deep within her chest as eyes fell upon my backside. I walked away from them, shifting into my black wolf form as I got closer to the boarder. As I neared the border, I felt the pack bond loosening and breaking. I sighed as the pain lessened and when I reached the boarder, I lifted my head. I thought about looking back, but I didn't dare.

I heard Reagan's wolf scramble after me, but I left the pack lands and turned to look at them all one last time. Reagan stood at the boarder in her white wolf form, staring at me longingly. I wasn't sure if she'd find a mate again, and she may well have changed, but I wasn't willing to risk it when all she did for the entire two years we were together was cheat on me with other women. 

I watched her step closer to the boarder, her father yelling after her. With a shake of my head, I took off into the wilds, not bothering to look back. I no longer had a pack to worry about. I felt the wind pick up and I heard Reagan howl in mourning. Little did I know, the Moon Goddess stood in front of her in disappointment.

_Reagan, you idiot. She was the only one who would be able to carry your children. All the other women you cheated on her with will never carry your children. You have cursed your line to end with you with her rejection._


	7. Omega Mechanic and Alpha CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is roughly based on the Omega-verse A/B/O rankings. I know next to nothing about this verse, and only know what I do from reading fan-fics, so forgive me for any mistakes. I have modified things to fit what I want, so things aren't exactly like the Omega-verse A/B/O rankings. Regardless, enjoy!}

_{Bridgette's Point of View}_

"Goddammit! I knew I should have hired that damned beta! His tiny ass could have fit in here, unlike the rest of us big asses!"

I winced as my boss, Joseph, yelled, throwing his wrench against the wall in the lower bay of the mechanic shop. It was a typical day at the shop, which I loved. It was busy, and I loved tinkering with the cars to figure out what was wrong with them so I could fix them. We had the radio playing, and I had my upper body twisted in such a way that I was halfway in the engine bay of the truck I was working on. One of my co-workers came over to me and grabbed the belt loops of my pants and pulled me out of the engine bay, holding me up by my hips like Rafiki did to Simba when he introduced him to the animals of the Savannah. 

I yelped loudly, squirming in his hold, before we started laughing. He held me tightly, making sure I didn't fall, while all the guys were making noise around us.

"Your mate bought _another_ company!"

"What's it like being married to the city's most powerful woman?"

"How's that dick gaaaaaame?"

I blushed hard as my guys joked on me. I squirmed in Allan's hold, trying to get away, laughing as I did so.

"Dammit, Allan! Put me down! I was trying to pull that upper bay fuel filter!"

My boss yelled at us from the lower bay, and we got back to work. I was still blushing at their comments when my boss came upstairs and pulled me aside.

"If their jokes get to be too much, let me know. We don't need your mate coming here any more than she already does."

He patted my shoulder and I nodded.

"Of course, boss. My only concern is if she sees us playing slap ass."

Joseph shook his head and stepped away, clapping his hands. 

"Alright, guys! Break's over! Back to work!"

We let out shouts of acknowledgement and got back to our jobs. 

The day passed quickly enough, with only a few older Alpha males trying to posture like they knew more than I did about their vehicles. My boss snuffed them out, releasing his pheromones in a challenge. 

I was the only Omega that worked at his shop. Well, the only female that worked at his shop, too. I had met my mate before I started working at the shop, and we had mated and bonded, our bites scarred over each other's necks. I was able to show mine off, but she had to keep hers hidden. It would cause a huge scandal if it were to get out that the most powerful woman in the country was mated to such a lowly Omega. 

I sighed and pulled out my phone, since we were at the slow period in our day. I noticed that my mate, Laura, had texted me. We tried to keep in touch as often as possible, but she was so busy that sometimes we went weeks without seeing each other. She took comfort in the fact that all of my co-workers were mate bound, and that they protected me. 

_**L:** My car is making a funny noise. Are you at the shop?_

_**B:** I'm here until close. How long has it been making the noise?_

_**L:** A while... It sounds like metal grinding...?_

_**B:** GODDAMMIT LAURA. WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING IT IN SOONER._

I shoved my phone in my pocket, ignoring her next text messages. I snarled softly, stomping my way back to the bay. Allan, Roman, Eliseo, and Joseph all snapped their attention to me when I stomped back to the bay. Their eyes widened when I snapped my teeth.

"Laura is on her way here. Her car has been grinding for a while now and she didn't think to bring it in sooner."

The tension in the room settled, my guys noting that my frustration was with my mate, and not them or anyone that they needed to deal with. We were getting back to cleaning up when a loud squealing noise hit our ears, the car pulling into the parking lot. All of us stepped over to see what vehicle was making that awful noise. My eyes widened when Laura stepped out of the vehicle and held her keys out to Allan, who had stepped next to her. 

My nostrils flared as her scent filled the shop. She was posturing, and we all knew it. My boss knew that she liked to show her status, and he let her, unless it came to how I was being treated. Laura was grateful to my boss and my co-workers because while they were Betas and Alphas, they protected me and didn't try to breed with me when their ruts came on, or my heat came on.

Her eyes roved over me, and I sighed. I could feel her arousal as her nostrils flared. She always made a point to tell me exactly what my uniform did to her. She stood just as tall as my boss, and out of all of them, I was the shortest. Not that I minded, but it made things difficult sometimes. I rolled my shoulders and motioned for Allan to drive Laura's car into the bay. 

We checked all of her basics, the lights, the fluids, the battery. We set the blocks to lift her car while Joseph lead her into the lobby, explaining our sales and what we were doing, even though she knew how we worked. Joseph came back out, after showing her where the coffee was, and patted me on the back. I saw Laura clench her coffee cup harshly as he touched me.

It had been almost a month since we had seen each other last, because she had been working overtime and out of the country (perks of being a conglomerate god). I could feel her eyes on me as we worked around her car. After we had checked the things we needed to, I handed the clipboard to Roman so he could go and do his job. He laughed and handed it back to me.

"I'm not going to talk to your mate. She's here to see you, Megs."

_{A/N: Megs is short for Omega}_

I sighed, taking the clipboard back, scowling at him. I knew he was right, but I also knew that the tension between us was always high. I took a breath to steady myself before stepping into the air conditioned lobby. I stared at the clipboard, taking another breath and looking at Laura.

"Ms. Kaplain?"

I smiled warmly, my customer service persona taking over as I stayed a respectable distance from her, treating her just like I would any other customer. While she nodded and twisted her arm so that her cup was against her chest. 

"Yes?"

"We've looked over your car. Your lights are fine. We replaced your washer fluid, and checked your transmission fluid, which was also fine. You mentioned a metal grinding, and our lower bay tech determined that that was caused by your rear brakes having been worn down to the point that they are grinding against your rotors."

I watched as she stared at me, licking her lips and staring at my mate bite. I cleared my throat and her green eyes darted back to my grey ones. 

"Now, we can replace the brakes, but unless you replace the rotors as well, you're going to end up with warped brakes, and an even bigger issue with your rotors."

I knew she didn't know exactly what I was saying to her, since her business was in a different field, but she did try, when she could. She nodded, stepping closer to me. I let out a shaky breath, my legs trembling under me.

"Have them fix them. I'm taking you to lunch."

I sighed, staring up at her. She was almost a foot and a half taller than I am with her heels, and she loved how she could look down my shirt and see just about everything. I moved to rub my forehead.

"Alright. I'll go tell Joseph."

I knew there was no arguing with her when she got demanding. Not that I didn't want to be close to her, but she knew how much I hated skipping out on work. I moved back to the work area and passed my clipboard to Allan and raised my voice so everyone could hear me.

"She wants us to fix both rear rotors and the brakes. Make sure we check the brake fluid too, please. She may be a beast at business, but she's an idiot when it comes to cars. And if you find anything else wrong, let me know and I'll take care of it."

I nodded and my guys took off to get to work on her car, while I made my way over to Joseph. I cleared my throat to catch his attention while he smoked. He looked at me and placed his hand between my shoulders, rubbing gently. 

"What's up, Megs?"

"She's taking me to lunch. Hopefully I'll be back in an hour."

He puffed his cigarette and chuckled, patting my back.

"Go get her, Megs. We'll be alright until you get back."

I blushed hard, but nodded. I cleared my throat and made my way back to the lobby, where Laura was waiting for me. She had finished her coffee and was staring at her phone, scowling. Her face whipped to me when I entered the lobby, and she clicked her phone off and shoved it back into her pocket. I motioned with my hand and walked past her.

"Follow me to the employee lounge. Boss says we can talk there."

I didn't slow down as her deep growl hit my ears. I could feel my innards tremble, and my panties soaking through my pants. I held the employee door open for her, and she quickly strode past me. As soon as I let go of the door, Laura had grabbed the front of my shirt and dropped down to connect her lips to mine. Her groan against my lips had me moving my hands to her upper arms.

I gripped on her as she licked my bottom lip, requesting entrance to my mouth, which I gave her. Our tongues danced against each other as her hands moved down, unbuttoning my work shirt. Getting frustrated halfway down, she ripped the rest of the buttons. I whimpered, the Omega in me preening at the show of power of my Alpha.

"You know these damned work shirts get my blood flowing..."

Laura growled at me, moving her fingers to the waistband of my tight fitting pants. She tugged on the waist, getting me to whimper against her. She snarled softly, not liking being held from getting her prize. The door next to the employee lobby slammed shut and surprised us, voices sounding too close for comfort. Laura growled angrily, grabbing the hem on my shirt and pulling me into the employee bathroom after her.

The lock sounded muted with all the blood rushing to my sloppy crotch. Without another word, Laura undid my pants as carefully as she could, and lifted me against her. I wrapped my legs around her waist, rubbing my soaked panties against her growing bulge. She snarled in pleasure as she ran her teeth and tongue over my mate mark. I tilted my head to give her better access, and rubbed my soaked crotch against her bulge.

She pressed us against the wall, grinding our bodies together. Her mouth moved to my ear, nipping and nibbling.

"I've been thinking about you so much these last few days..."

She gasped in my ear, to which I simply whimpered, pressing my crotch against hers, earning a deep growl.

"I want all of them to smell me on you..."

I gripped on her, nails digging into her shoulders as her fingers dug into the soft flesh of my ass. 

"They know you belong to me, but if they can't smell me on you?"

She moved her mouth back to my mate mark and bit me gently, her fingers digging harshly into my ass. I screamed my pleasure, which had her Alpha strutting proudly.

"You're so loud, my darling..."

I whimpered, gripping on her weakly. I couldn't take much more. She may have been able to jerk herself off, but I didn't masturbate, so I was extra sensitive when she touched me.

"P-please..."

I whimpered, my eyes tearing up. She had moved to hold my legs apart with her forearms, making sure to take her skirt off, also. She pressed her massive length to my soaked panties, teasing me. The thick length stood proudly, almost a foot away from her body, and as thick as my wrist.

She whimpered against me, her own length twitching and leaking against my belly. Her fingers dug into the wall as she moved her hips back, teasing her leaking tip against my drenched slit. I gripped her shoulders harder when she started to push into me. She bucked her hips gently, stretching me slowly so she didn't hurt me.

With a few agonizingly slow thrusts, she finally, finally, finally, sheathed inside. I gripped her shoulders harder, rolling my hips to urge her to start moving. I groaned when she pulled out, slamming back in. Laura moved her upper body to support me as she began to thrust hard into me, slowly pulling out. Her teeth nibbled on my throat, whimpers of pleasure escaping me.

I gripped tighter on her when she wasn't able to thrust as deep as she had been, her knot preventing her. I tilted my head to allow her better access to my neck as she rolled her hips, teasing my entrance with her knot. Her teeth found my mate mark again and she nibbled it, thrusting harder. She bit my mark again, my climax exploding around her.

Using my gushing wet, she was able to slip her knot in with a soft _pop!_ I moaned loudly as her knot slid into place. She groaned hard and rolled her hips a few times more, gripping me harshly as she came, filling my belly with her warm cum. My nails dug into her shoulders harshly, my belly bulging from how much Alpha cum she filled me with.

I was panting heavily, her tongue laving gently over where she bit my mate mark. I gasped when she pulled me against her body, jostling us enough that my pussy squeezed her knot, causing her to groan and cum again. She moved us to sit on the toilet lid, laying in such a way that I was able to lay atop her body, using her breasts as pillows.

She wrapped her arms around my lower body, tightening her grip when I squirmed to get comfy against her. She stiffened and growled as she came again, adding to the cum she had already filled me with. She moved her hands against my back, purring as we cuddled. I could feel my eyelids fluttering as sleep tried to claim me.

"I love you, Bridgette. So, so much."

I grunted softly as Laura leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Love you, Laura.."

I managed before I succumbed to sleep.

\-----------------------------

Laura pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked it back on. Almost immediately, she had hundreds of notifications. A soft sigh escaped her, trying not to jostle me anymore than necessary. Her phone had begun to vibrate in her hand with a phone call. A scowl crossed her face as she debated on answering. A click determined her answer.

"Yes, Artemis?"

_"Ms. Kaplain, Mr. Dios is here, demanding to meet with you. He's refusing to leave without a meeting."_

"Please inform him that something important came up, and we will have to reschedule for next week. I am not to be disturbed for the next two days."

_"Yes, Ms. Kaplain. Enjoy your mate time."_

"And Artemis? Remind me to give you a raise."

The pair laughed before they hung up. Laura continued to stroke my white hair as I slept. Soon enough, her knot had gone down enough that she was able to pull herself out of me, which I whimpered about, but didn't wake. Laura dressed us back as best as she could, having torn my button up shirt. I wore undershirts, so it wasn't so much of an issue.

With a soft noise, she lifted me into a bridal carry. She carried me out of the bathroom, and through the employee lounge, taking a step toward the parking lot, where my car was, before she was stopped.

"A word, Laura?"

She clicked her tongue as Joseph stopped her. But, she turned and faced him, staring him down. He was nearly as tall as her, but not intimidated by her at all. Joseph reached his hand out and scratched my head, which had Laura growling deep within her chest, almost threateningly, as she pulled me closer to her body.

"Oh, stop. She's like a daughter to me. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Joseph stared at Laura, who was releasing her Alpha pheromones as a challenge. Joseph didn't back down, but raised his eyebrow as he stared at her, until she stopped.

"Megs is loved by everyone here. We will always protect her as long as she's here, and even when she's not. That includes from you. Don't hurt her, Laura. You may own most of this city, and her heart, but you're only one person."

Laura growled and held me closer to her body, looking down at me lovingly, choosing to not return his threat.

"She's my everything, Joseph. And it warms me to know that while she's here, that you all protect her."

Joseph nodded, approving. He nodded his head towards the parking lot.

"Take her car and take her home. Your car is gonna be here for a few more hours. Let her know she's due back in two days. Enjoy your time with her."

Laura's Alpha purred at the acknowledgment of our relationship. She leaned down to nuzzle me, which had me snuggling deeper into her body.

Laura carried me to my car, which had been a birthday gift from her a few years ago. She had found out that I had had a Mazda Miata when I was younger that had been given to me by my dying uncle. After he died, I made the choice to use it as a type of funeral pyre for him. I had helped load his body into the vehicle, along with a few other things from the rest of our family, and we had set the car on fire with him in it.

She curled me into the passenger seat, giving me a kiss before she buckled me in and shut the door.

"I don't even understand how you fit into this tiny ass car."

She chuckled as she squished her body into the vehicle. Thankfully, she knew how to drive standard, so she was able to drive us to my apartment quickly. She parked the car easily in one of my paid parking spaces. Without a word, she climbed out of the car and got me out of the passenger side. She held me against her body in a bridal carry.

She locked my car with some difficulty, and unlocked my apartment with the same difficulty. She maneuvered me into my small studio apartment with a sigh.

"Still living in this tiny ass apartment, I see."

Laura murmured as she climbed the stairs and placed me on my bed. I groaned and rolled over, nuzzling into my pillows. She smiled warmly and made her way back down the stairs, locked the door, and came back upstairs. She undressed, folded her clothes, and climbed into bed next to me.

I woke a while later, groaning softly at the weight that laid on me. I opened my eyes and tried to get up, but the grip on my belly got tighter, and the head that laid on my chest nuzzled me in protest.

"Stay still..."

I whimpered, but did as I was told. I closed my eyes and let her sleep as long as she desired. Laura wouldn't admit it, but she was the affectionate puppy when we were alone. She had to be cuddled or snuggled up to me, no matter what we were doing. I felt her fingers making soothing shapes on my belly, realizing that she had undressed me when she brought us to my place.

I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. With a huff, I got comfy so that she'd stay snuggled up to me. She moved her leg to rest over mine, and reached for my hand, which I brought to her. She kissed my fingers before interlocking our fingers and snuggling into my chest.

"I wish you'd let me buy you a bigger apartment. This one just seems so... stuffy."

I laughed, jostling her, which made her grunt unhappily.

"I can afford this small place. Just because I have a rich girlfriend doesn't mean I want to completely rely on her."

I chuckled when she hid her face in my chest, hiding her blush. I moved my hand to play with her soft brown hair, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"S'not fair.."

"No?"

She shook her head as her answer. I rubbed my thumb on her hand.

"I love that you treat me as Laura Kaplain, human, and not the owner of most of the corporate world CEO Laura Kaplain."

I squirmed under her, my own blush making itself known. I shrugged softly, remembering when we first met. I knew of her, but I didn't know exactly who she was.

\--------------------------

_It had been raining hard all day, and I had just gotten off of my third double shift in a row. I was dog tired, but I still had to make the journey home, before preparing for my double again the next day. Thankfully, I didn't live too far from the shop. I sighed, and made a right turn onto the road around the corner from the shop. There was a car on the side of the road with their flashers on. There was literally nobody else on the road, and it was dark as could be outside._

_With a hard sigh, I stopped behind the car, which I now noticed was a goddamn Lamborghini. I didn't know anyone who drove one. I put my hazards on, pulled my beanie back on, even though it was soaked, and got out of my car. The rain was cold, but I couldn't, in good faith, let this person sit on the side of the road without seeing if they were okay._

_I tapped on the tinted window, and the person inside jumped. The window came down, and I leaned down._

_"Everything alright?"_

_I had asked before I even knew who was in the car. I stiffened when a huge puff of Alpha pheromones hit my senses. I couldn't stop a low whine from escaping my throat. When a deep growl answered me, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could feel my panties getting drenched, but I chose to ignore it. I cleared my throat and looked at the Alpha in the car, biting my whimper back when I noticed that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on._

_"Is everything alright, ma'am?"_

_The woman stared at me, her nostrils flared, and her mouth slightly open, scenting me. I cleared my throat again and she shook her head, refocusing her eyes. She shook her head, moving her hand to motion to the front of her car._

_"It started smoking, and then it died. I have no idea why."_

_I stood and looked at the front of her car, and then the back of her car. I sighed softly, shivering from the rain. Leaning back down I nodded to the inside of her car._

_"Go ahead and pop the trunk for me. The engine is in the rear of the car. I'll see if it's something I can fix here, or if you'll have to have it towed."_

_I watched her eyes widen and she started to shake her head._

_"You don't have to! This weather is awful! You're already soaked to the bone!"_

_I laughed, nodding._

_"Yes. And it's fine. Today wasn't busy anyway, so I need the stimulation."_

_I shrugged, motioning with my hands to the trunk of her car. She jumped and popped it for me. I made my way to the back of the car and huffed a sigh. I shook the water from my hair and cracked my neck, moving to prop the hood up. Smoke billowed out from underneath and I hissed, stepping back._

_I waved my hand in front of my face, the rain making it hard to see what was going on. I leaned over the engine bay, thankful for the break in the rain to be able to see what was going on underneath the hood. I moved my sopping bangs out of my eyes and gasped when I noticed what the issue was._

_"Shit. Alright. That sucks."_

_I cleared my throat and stood back up, yelping as I moved around to go back to the front of the vehicle, only to run into the woman who had been in the car. My face pressed against her breasts and I nearly pushed her over. Her arm wrapped around my waist and held me tightly against her body. I felt her stiffen as she held me, her fingers digging into my back. Her scent filled the air around us, leaking into my clothes, and I could feel my body reacting to her. With a soft hiss, I stiffened my body and pulled away from her._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_I straightened myself and motioned towards the car._

_"I don't have the tools to fix it with me, but if you are okay with having it towed to the shop, I can fix it there."_

_I watched her face contort slightly as she thought it over, but then she nodded._

_"Okay. Okay, have it towed."_

_I nodded, and cleared my throat, nodding to my car, a very old Toyota Corolla._

_"If you'd like to wait in my car, you're more than welcome to. It's not the nicest, but the heat works great."_

_I offered, to which she had started nodding before I had even finished. I chuckled and moved to start the car, her following behind me. She moved to get into the passenger seat and I got into the driver seat. I started the car and blasted the heater, noticing that she was shivering heavily. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched through it for our tow truck drivers phone number._

_"Excuse me, I'm going to call the tow truck now."_

_I nodded and hit the "call" button and waited until he picked up. When I gave him the information, and nodded, confirming the amount of time it would take to get there. When I hung up, I exited out and went to text my boss that I was bringing a car to the shop to fix it up before heading home. He made sure to confirm that I was going to clean everything up and told me to be careful._

_I didn't notice that the woman had been staring at me the entire time that I had been making the phone calls and texting. I moved to rub my eyes, my hands trembling slightly from the cold. I twitched my fingers, turning to look at the woman, only to swallow my words when I noticed that she was staring at me like I was the most important person in her world._

_"The tow truck will be here in ten minutes, and I'll have him bring it to the shop, and fix it there. I've got the parts at the shop. I hope you didn't have any plans tonight."_

_I joked, chuckling softly, which caused her to stare at my lips. I blushed, thankful that the darkness was covering my blush. Her Alpha scent was throwing me for a loop, but it smelled so good to my Omega. I watched as she shifted in her seat, and I turned to look at her._

_"Are you still cold? Too warm? Are the vents okay?"_

_I rambled, to which she laughed. She placed a hand on my forearm, moving my hands away from the vents._

_"I'm comfortable, really. Thank you."_

_I nodded, clearing my throat and staring out of the window. I stared out the window as she stared at me, as if memorizing my features, until the tow truck showed up. I cleared my throat and looked at her._

_"Stay here. I'll get everything sorted out."_

_I left my car before she could reply, and walked over to my buddy._

_"Hey, Johnson! Busy night?"_

_"Not at all, hun. Had only had two tows since this morning, yours included."_

_I laughed, giving him a tight hug. He and I used to work at the shop, but he had gotten a better job with the tow truck company, and I was proud of him. We still kept in touch, even though our schedules don't match up._

_"Hey, I need this towed to the shop. Boss already cleared it. I'm gonna go ahead and take the driver there and get things set up. You gonna be okay, or do you want me to stay here?"_

_He shook his head, already heading over to the machine to get started. I nodded._

_"Alright, hun. I'll see you at the shop. Be careful, and call me if you have any issues."_

_He nodded at me and I got back into my car. I sighed, shivering. I cleared my throat and looked over at the woman._

_"He's gonna meet us at the shop. I'm gonna drive us over there to get things ready, and you can warm up some more. Get some coffee or food."_

_I told her before I put my car in gear and made my way to the shop. I pulled up to one of the bay doors, as close as I could to the back door. I turned the car off and got out._

_"Follow me, please."_

_I unlocked the door and let her in first, closing the door and rushing past her to the office to turn the alarm off. I didn't notice that she had followed me, so when I turned around, I ran directly into her. I yelped in surprise as the momentum of my turn pushed me into her, forcing her against the wall. I placed one hand on the wall next to her, and the other on her hip, where the top of her skirt started._

_I blushed heavily as I felt the firm muscle beneath my hand. Clearing my throat, I pulled away like I had been burned. I shook my head and made a point not to look at her, even though having my head down made it easier to see her large bulge under her skirt._

_"Fuck. I'm so sorry. Let me just - "_

_I cut myself off and hurried toward the lobby, on the other side of the counter._

_"The coffee machine and water filtration system is over here. The vending machine has some cheap foods in it, but they're pretty good. I'll be in the shop through those doors if you have any questions."_

_I pointed to each machine as I mentioned it, and when I had finished, I made my way back to the bays so I didn't have to look at her. I made my way to our third bay, which was our mechanic bay. I opened the rolling door and motioned for Johnson to tow the car inside._

_Once he got inside, I closed the door and shook myself out, standing out of the way as he unhooked the car. When he finished, he popped the trunk and grimaced._

_"Ah. Easy enough fix, hun. Want me to stick around?"_

_I shrugged._

_"If you want to. I'm okay, if you have to get going."_

_He laughed, but walked over to stand beside me, where I had grabbed some of the mechanic tools. I started taking apart the pieces I need to get to the part I needed to replace. I nodded when I got to the piece, pulling it out. I sighed and bumped my hip against Johnson and darted away._

_"Gonna hit our stash and find a match to this! Be right back!"_

_I laughed as I turned away, looking back at the lobby. I had felt eyes on me, but hadn't paid any mind to it. Now that I was paying attention, I could see that the woman was staring at me, her brow furrowed. I raised my eyebrow, but shrugged lightly as I made my way downstairs to our parts stash and found the part I needed quickly._

_Giving a noise of joy that I found the part, I made my way back upstairs and back to the mechanic bay. Johnson was still standing at the car, looking to see if there was any other things wrong with it. When he decided nothing else was wrong with the car at that moment, he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me warmly._

_"This part isn't exactly the same as the one from her car, but it's similar enough within the years that it was made that it shouldn't be an issue with installing it, honestly."_

_I murmured as I leaned over the car to install the part back in. Once I had finished, I had Johnson get in her car and start it up for me so I could make sure that it was working properly. When he started the car, and it actually worked, we watched everything for about five minutes before he cut the car off, grinning as he stepped out._

_He dropped the keys in my hand and grinned as he hugged me._

_"Good job, baby. You've been doing well to learn from the workshop side. I'm proud of you."_

_I blushed, but hugged him back, grinning. I pulled away and popped my thumb in the direction of the woman I had helped._

_"Alright, hun. Lemme get her out of here. I've still gotta get home and get ready for my next double shift tomorrow. You know how it is. No rest for the wicked, I suppose."_

_He chuckled and gave me a nod before he left. I made my way back to the inside of the shop, moving my gaze up to the woman who had been staring at me intently the whole time. I noticed that the can she had been drinking from had been crushed by her hands. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't pay any more mind to it as I stepped inside._

_I offered her her keys back and explained what part I fixed and that it should be good for her now._

_"If it has any more issues, please come back and I'll take a look at it. I can't promise I'll do the repairs for free again, but I can at least look at it for free."_

_She nodded, but didn't say anything else to me as she stepped out of the shop quickly and made her way to her car. She started the car up and drove off, without a word. I sighed hard, growling softly, my innards pulling harshly below my belt._

_That was rude of her to take off without even saying thank you._

_I growled softly as I made my way back into the shop to clean up, and put everything back. When I had finished, I locked everything, reset the alarm, and made my way home. Before I knew it, my alarm was ringing for me to get up and go to work again. I got my things ready and made my way to work, yawning into my coffee._

_Upon arriving at work, there was already a line wrapped around the building for us to work on. I sighed hard, but parked my car, and made my way into the shop. We weren't technically open yet, but if it was close enough to the time we opened, Joseph would open the doors early and we'd get to work._

_Today was one of those days._

_We had been working tirelessly for hours and the business still hadn't died down. Which was good for us, but also exhausting. We had been working through lunch because we were so busy. I wasn't complaining; I ate when I got off and on my way home. It was just easier that way. I stepped away from the truck I was pulling the alternator on and cracked my neck and back, groaning._

_One thing that sucked about my job was how stiff it made you. I wiped my sweaty face with a rag and went back to work on the truck. I had just gotten to the last bolt on the bottom when Roman came over and smacked my back. I yelped and ripped my hands from the truck, tearing a chunk from my wrist._

_I cursed and flung the blood onto the floor, but the loud snarl caught our attention. We looked at each other in confusion before the clacking of heels made it's way to us. Roman had grabbed my arm and was trying to stop the bleeding. I whimpered as the delicious scent of Alpha filled my being._

_I could see Roman flinch lightly as the much taller woman stood closer to him than she should have, threatening scents filling the shop. While Rowan was just a Beta and was fighting to submit to the Alpha, he also didn't want to let her know that she could push him around._

_He also didn't want her forcing me to submit like a lot of male Alphas would do to the Omegas. His teeth were bared in a snarl, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at me, making sure to keep his fingers wrapped around my forearm so I wasn't bleeding as badly._

_"Release her."_

_Roman growled at her and Joseph was making his way over to us now._

_"If I let her go, she'll start bleeding badly again."_

_I whimpered as the woman kept releasing her angry pheromones, Joseph's nostrils flared and he loosed a just as angry guttural growl._

_"I'll deal with you later, ma'am. Right now I have to care for my mechanic."_

_Without another word, Joseph placed a hand on my shoulder and Roman's shoulder and began to lead us to his vehicle. Having him drive us to the hospital would be much faster than waiting for an ambulance to show up. The woman followed us to the hospital without a word._

_The nurses would not let her in the room because she was not related to me in any way. Roman and Joseph both winced as the doctor cleaned and stitched my wrist back together. I was way too high on painkillers to care. When it came time to settle the bill, the receptionist informed us that it had already been taken care of._

_I tried to find out by who, but she wouldn't tell me. Chalking it up to a lost cause, I walked out, the boys following me. If they weren't going to charge me, I wasn't going to complain. Once back at the shop, Joseph put me on medical leave for the next two weeks so I could recover._

_I managed to figure my standard transmission car out (because my right wrist was the one injured) and made my way into my house. I took the painkillers the hospital gave me, and passed out._

_That was my routine for the next three days. Once I grew bored enough, I called Joseph and told him I was coming in. Joseph wasn't happy that I was headed into work, but he understood. When I got on shift, he made it clear that I was to stay off the mechanic bay unless I needed to get one of the other mechanics._

_Thing was, while the clipboard Jockies got to sit in the AC all day, that wasn't what I was trained for. Sure, I could do it, but I didn't like it. Joseph didn't like me being the clipboard Jockey because I didn't up-sell and I was completely honest with the customer. I stretched after finishing with one our regulars and moved his paperwork._

_Looking up, I felt my body freeze as the woman I helped the other day came up to the counter._

_"How can we help you today, ma'am?"_

_"I'd like you to do an oil change."_

_"Alright. Year, make and model of the vehicle?"_

_"2020 Lamborghini Sian. Standard transmission."_

_I input the information and when I told her how long it would be, I got her keys for my techs. I excused myself and took her keys with my non-dominant hand, and went ti the bay. I passed the keys off to Eliseo, our youngest tech, and made my way back inside to handle the next customer. However, instead of the woman going to sit like the customers normally do, she was still standing at the counter when I got there._

_"The mechanic is going to look at your car as soon as he can. Were there any other questions?"_

_I felt my panties soak through my pants at the angry pheromones that escaped her. Her nostrils flared wide and her pupils dilated._

_"You're not going to be the one to look at it?" she practically snarled._

_I cleared my throat and licked my lips._

_"No, ma'am. I'm on light work-load for the next two weeks. Three, if I let my boss get away with it."_

_I laughed as I showed her my wrapped wrist. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a deep growl._

_"Get my keys. The only one I will let touch my car is you."_

_I inhaled deeply, taming my temper, smiled a "yes ma'am," and walked away before she could say anything else. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away, but I ignored it. I stomped to my mechanic, Eliseo, and sighed. He had been just about to step into the woman's car, but he wasn't able to drive standard._

_"Lady wants her keys back, Eli."_

_Eliseo stared at me for a moment before handing the keys back._

_"It's not because of you, man. Don't worry."_

_I smiled warmly as I patted him on the back. Joseph noticed the lady glaring at Eliseo in the window and made his way over to us. Resting his hands on his hips, he nodded towards the lady._

_"S'her problem?"_

_I shrugged and put my good hand in my pocket, holding her keys in my injured hand in plain view._

_"Dunno, boss. She's mad I got injured and can't look at her car personally. You're more than welcome to argue with her about it, but I'm not. You know how my temper is."_

_We all laughed because it was the truth. Joseph patted me on the shoulder and stepped away from us to go talk to the lady. When he got in there, Eliseo and I could tell that her temper was frayed and we didn't really understand why. I could see Joseph struggle to hold his tongue as the woman berated him for the way that he cared for his employees. I snarled lightly and stomped inside, anger rolling off of me in waves. I growled deep in my throat, which was rare for me to do for an Alpha that wasn't mine, but he was like a father to me and I'd be damned if I let her talk to him like that._

_"That's quite enough, ma'am. You can leave now."_

_She was nearly a foot and a half taller than me, but that didn't bother me. Her eyebrow raised as she looked down at me, and I felt another waterfall of wet gush between my thighs. Her red tinted lips curved in a smirk and I felt more than smelled her interest. I held my hand out with her keys, scowling._

_"Leave the premises or the proper authorities will be called."_

_I snarled at her, puffing myself as best I could to make myself look bigger. I watched her smirk turn into a grin and she nodded, her anger fading into lust as we stood there. She grabbed her keys, rubbing her fingers against mine as she did so. I barely suppressed my whimper (but failed to hide that shudder) as she grabbed her keys. Without another word, she turned on her heel and left. I let out a shuddered sigh as she left._

_"Well, it seems like our beloved Megs has gotten claimed by an Alpha."_

_I turned around and snarled at him, my emotions still running high._

_"She can fuck off with that shit."_

_Joseph started laughing, making a bigger scene in the lobby._

_"You don't know who that was, do you?"_

_"No, and frankly, I don't give two shits."_

_His laughs faded into snorts and he was struggling to breathe._

_"You just told Laura Kaplain to politely fuck off."_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura squirmed against me, tangling her legs with mine, her body pressed against me, squishing her hardening length against my hip.

"You're thinking too hard, dear."

I huffed a laugh, blushing as she nuzzled my breast.

"About the day we met and the next time we saw each other at the shop, for your Lambo."

Laura laughed, huffing on me, my nipple hardening with her breath.

"You were so angry. I went home immediately after that and I went into an early rut. It was awful with no Omega to spend it with."

I hummed deep in my throat.

"No-one to call? It would have made sense for you to have, well, whores to sleep with."

Laura's fingers started teasing my side gently, her mouth starting to lave at my breast.

"No Omega would ever please me like you do. In any way."

I whimpered under her touch when she started to lick my nipple, her hand on my side travelling to squeeze my breast gently.

"It's why I'm going to take you as my wife one day."

I hissed in pleasure when she nipped my nipple, easing the sting with her tongue.

"And that's a good idea? What about your family and followers?"

She bit me harshly, moving her thigh to rest against my soaked core, to which I bucked my hips in response.

"Damn them. All I care about is my future wife -- you -- and any children we may have."

I moved my free hand to cover my face, my Omega preening at being picked by such a wonderful Alpha.

"You're such a sap, Laura. Jeez."

I laughed, pressing lightly against her. She responded by grinding her thigh against me. I was still sensitive from all the sex from the night before, so her grinding had me hurtling towards an orgasm quickly. My hands gripped on her harshly and she rolled us to where she was atop me. Dropping down to kiss me, she laughed.

"You're the only one who sees this side of me. Everyone else sees CEO Laura."

My breath hitched as she bit the mate mark she gave me, my body tensed in a hard, surprise orgasm. My nails dug into her back as my hips pressed against hers. With a grin against my mate mark, she moved her hand to squeeze my ass cheek before using her hand to wrap my thigh around her waist and thrust her hardened length into me fully. I screamed my orgasm and gripped her like I was going to vanish. I wasn't sure when my screams stopped, but they were replaced with groans as Laura began to thrust into me.

She released my mate bite and began swirling her tongue around my nipples, which were eager for her attention. I gasped as her hand left my thigh and moved to tease my clit. Laura groaned hard in my ear as her knot formed. She rolled her hips with the half formed knot, teasing me with it, urging more wet to escape my already sloppy crotch.

"Oh God, unnh, just, please, God, unnh, Laura!"

My lover laughed at my attempt as begging, knowing full well how incoherent she made me.

"Yes, my darling Omega?"

I rolled my hips to urge her to work her knot into my slicked core.

"Mm, what is it you want, my beautiful girl?"

Whimpering, I shifted enough that I could wrap both of my legs around Laura. She let out a deep, guttural moan as she slipped deeper into my wet heat.

"Oh, God, Laura! Knot me! Please, hnnff, for all that is, hnnff, holy, _breed me!_ "

I dug my nails into her back when she stopped moving completely. I forced my eyes to refocus on her face. She was staring at me openly in shock.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered, looking as if I'd vanish before her eyes.

"Huh?"

She chuckled softly, kissing my neck gently.

"Do you really want to try for children now?"

I blushed hard, but nodded. We hadn't talked about it, but it was something I knew she wanted. With me, at least. With a deep growl, she started kissing my neck with open mouthed kisses, nibbling and nipping as she started thrusting into me again. I moaned loudly, matching my hips to hers, urging her deeper.

"We'll talk about this after I fill you with my children."

Her thrusting became almost brutal as she continued the assault on my neck. I gripped her hard, nails digging into her back as she moved to push my legs wider apart.

"Relax, my darling. Tensing will only make it hurt worse than it already will.

I moaned, but forced my body to relax. Huffing as she thrust, she moved to bite my mate mark again, causing an orgasm, and her knot to click into me. I gripped on her harder, if I could, moaning loud enough that I'm sure my neighbors now knew Laura's name. She groaned hard and I felt her stiffen inside me, her hot cum filling me to the point that my belly started to distend, since her know kept everything inside me. 

I hissed in sore pleasure as she thrust her hips gently, trying to get her fertile seed deeper inside. I groaned as she placed soft kisses on my neck, hissing sorely when I pulled on her knot inside me, trying to get away from her. A soft peck on my lips soothed me before Laura flipped us carefully so that I was on top of her, snuggled into her warm body.

"Sleep, dear one. My knot will deflate soon enough."

I grumbled a response, but snuggled into my mate, making sure to not jostle the knot stuck inside me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke a few hours later to the smell of chicken with an herb mixture that Laura loves to use. I could smell the veggies she had picked to bake with the chicken. I stretched, feeling deliciously sore, and slowly got out of bed. I could hear Laura humming gently, along with the soft clatter of dishes. It was very domestic. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to my shower. I washed quickly, making sure to clean the mess that Laura had left between my thighs. As I dried off, I stood in front of the mirror to brush my teeth. When I noticed how bruised my neck was, I let out a loud yelp.

"Laura, what the actual fuck?!"

I heard the bitch chuckle as she pulled the chicken and veggies out of the oven and put them on the counter.

"I see you just noticed your neck, darling."

"Laura! I can't fucking hide this at work tomorrow!"

I was still touching my neck to assess the damage when her arms wrapped around my waist and ran her nose along my neck, her tongue teasing as she did. She kept placing soft kisses on my neck, which I offered to her, as her hands rubbed my belly gently.

"You're going to be so beautiful carrying my children." she huffed as she nibbled the bottom of my ear, her fingers digging lightly into my squishy belly.

I whimpered as she pulled away.

"Dinner is ready, darling." she hummed and made her way back to the kitchen to make our plates.

When we were together, I did my best to take care of her because she was always so busy and almost never cared for herself, but there were times that she was insistent on taking care of me. While my Omega preened and pranced at the attention of her beloved Alpha, as a human, I tried not to rely on anyone like that. I'd made it this far on my own, so it sometimes bothered my to rely on Laura, but I was getting better about it. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs, gasping when I saw the meal that Laura had set out for us.

"Sit, darling. It's your favourite."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. She didn't normally make my favourite unless she had screwed up. The last time she made this meal had been back in January when she had to cancel her part of the cruise we managed to get time off for. But, someone had hacked her security system and transferred hundreds of billion of dollars to an offshore account and had tried to file for bankruptcy so the company would fail. She was so angry that she had to miss seeing me in my bathing suit.

I'm not sure what all charges the suspects got, but they got life in prison without parole, they had to return all the money, plus pay for all the court costs, and I'm sure she threatened not only to ruin their lives, but their families, as well. While I completely understand that she had to go and save her livelihood, she was not happy about it at all. She had gone into rut during that week and when I got back from the cruise, I had to take another week off of work to recover from all of the frantic to romantic lovemaking we had done.

And I was too sore to move when she was finally satisfied (her making me try on several different types of bikinis for her since she missed it didn't help at all). I narrowed my eyes further when she laughed. While I loved her laugh, this time it made me cautious. Laura moved to my side of the table and grabbed my hands off of the back of the chair. She sat down in my chair and tugged me down, my back against her front, on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and nosed my neck, groaning as she placed feather-light kisses against my shoulders. She grunted softly and I felt her body tense as I squirmed in her lap to get comfy. Her fingers dug into my hips and I grunted lightly.

"Stop squirming or I'll bend you over the table and fuck you again before dinner."

I gulped fairly loud, but got comfy quickly and stilled. She gave the back of my neck a gentle bite before wrapping one arm fully around my lower belly. Her other arm went to grab the fork and she started to feed me. I didn't like it when she got like this (I can feed myself, dammit!) but her Alpha needed the confirmation that my Omega still needed and wanted her. While she fed me, she continued to place gentle kisses and licks to the back of my neck and shoulders. When I finished eating, I squirmed in Laura's lap some more, whimpering as I gripped the table when she bit the back of my neck where my shoulder starts. Her hips bucked under me and I felt her erection.

"I told you to stop squirming. Now I'm hard." she growled.

I rolled my hips on her lap and squirmed enough that she let me go. I turned to her, grinning. 

"Join me on the couch and I'll ride you until you knot me again."

I watched her mouth drop open and moments later she let out a deep growl and got off the chair. She chased me to the living room and sat on the couch, tugging her panties down (did I mention her wearing just her panties and one of my shirts is the sexiest thing ever?). She spread her legs a little bit so I could sit comfortably on her lap. Her erection slapped her belly with a wet thud and I gulped fairly loudly. I still really wasn't sure how that stupidly massive cock of hers fit inside me, plus her knot.

I could feel my insides quivering at the sight of her already, my panties not standing up to the torrential flood from my core. I groaned hard and tugged down my short shorts and panties, throwing them somewhere in my living room. With a smirk, I turned my television on and changed the channel to something that both of us enjoy watching (some nature documentaries because they're awesome). Once I set the remote down, and noticed that Laura had already started stroking her leaking cock.

Snarling softly, I stepped closer to her, pinching her wrist. She growled deeply at me, her deep green eyes barely visible behind the lust.

"All of that belongs to me." I snarled, my lips raised.

She grinned at me and held her hands out so I could do what I wanted. Laura preferred to be in control, but she liked when I had my moments. My nostrils flared as I smelled Laura's arousal. It made my Omega happy beyond belief that this powerful woman wanted me and no-one else. I grinned and moved to stand in front of my mate. I licked my lips as more pre-cum leaked from her tip and dribbled down her belly. Rolling my hips to tease her, I turned around, my shirt barely coming to the bottom of my ass. 

I reached out to grab her hands and placed them on my hips, and when she held deliciously firm, I hovered over her lap, my hand between my legs gripping her thick rod. I squeezed her a bit too tightly as I placed her against my entrance. I huffed and rubbed her thick, leaking tip on my wet entrance before I was satisfied that she was wet enough. When she was, I lined her up and sat, taking her all the way inside on one thrust.

I grunted as the air left my lungs at her sheer size. I pressed my fingers against the bulge she was making in my belly at this angle, hissing in pleasure when her hands gripped my hips harder. I bit my lip and pulled her out of me, moving so that I was facing her. I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, rolling my hips against her throbbing length. I wrapped my arms around her neck and licked her lips. 

Lifting my hips, I lined her up again and slid her inside. Moving my mouth back to hers, I pushed my tongue against her lips, and past, rubbing my tongue against hers. I rolled my hips in slow circles as we kissed, her hand finding its way to my breast while her other hand made its way to tease my butt hole. I yelped into her mouth, squeezing very tightly on her shaft inside. I felt more than heard her groan deep in her chest, bucking her hips against mine. I nipped her bottom lip as she moved her teasing fingers to gather some wet from our joined fluids. I gasped as her fingers made it back to my butt hole and she smeared my wet on that tight ring of muscle, urging the muscles to relax.

Her hips were making gentle thrusts inside me as she worked a single finger inside my butt. Her groans deepened as she thrust her finger into me, and then when she felt I was opened enough, she urged a second finger into my butt and began thrusting hard into me in both holes. Her fingers on my breast tightened and I leaned back, urging her deeper inside of me. I bounced my hips to match her rhythm, her tip hitting my deliciously bruised cervix, She broke our make out session to give me gentle kisses down my neck and to my mate mark. I moaned loudly when she nibbled on it lightly, her knot starting to rub against my sore entrance.

"Relax, darling girl."

Laura mouthed against my mate mark, starting to slowly work her knot into my pussy. Her teeth grazed my mark before she bit it, throwing me into an orgasm, pushing her knot into me with a click. She held my mate mark in her mouth, rolling her hips with her own orgasm, exploding inside of me, distending my belly with her potent cum. Her fingers dug into my hips harshly as I squeezed all I could out of her, her knot holding everything inside. I rested my head on her shoulder once she released my mate mark, and before long, I was snoring on her shoulder. Her hands made comforting circles on my back as I slept.

I woke a few hours later, laying on top of Laura, who was snoring softly. We were still on my couch, and I was grateful that I had dropped the extra money on the nicer couch I had been looking at. I groaned when I heard my phone going off with my alarm. Turning my attention to Laura, I began to give her feather light kisses to wake her up. She groaned, her hands moving from my back to my ass, which caused me to yelp. Her face broke out into a grin and she slowly opened her eyes. She had a dopey grin on her face, but she was slowly waking up. I leaned up to give her a gentle kiss.

"I need to shower before work. I smell like sex."

Laura laughed, tossing her head back as she did.

"Your co-workers know exactly what we've been up to, darling."

I groaned hard, hiding my face in her chest.

"Just because they know doesn't mean everyone else needs to know!"

I leaned up, my body pressed against hers. I leaned down to give her another gentle kiss, chuckling about her hard-on. 

"Someone is fully awake this morning."

Laura dropped her head back on the couch, groaning as I sat up on her belly, my crotch rubbing against her tip.

"You're such a trouble maker, darling."

Laura managed, moving her hand to slap my ass.

"Now get in that shower. I'll make you breakfast."

I bit my lip, but got up off of her.

"You're not joining me?"

I asked softly, but I knew she heard it. A grin broke across her face as she stood in front of me.

"Of course I'll join my needy Omega."

She leaned down to kiss me gently, and I followed her to where my shower was. We got in the shower and she ended up washing me. She wasn't going to let me wash her, but I huffed and pouted until she let me. I wanted to make sure that my Alpha was cared for, too. When we finished showering, I let her dry me off (as long as she let me dry her, too). She leaned down for another gentle kiss before she pulled away, looking nervous. I felt my stomach roll and was suddenly nervous.

"Y-yes?"

Laura jumped lightly and went over to her things that she left at my house, since we stayed at my place more often than not. She dug through a few things and pulled out a ring box. She didn't look at me as she came back over to me, but then she cleared her throat and looked directly into my eyes.

"Mother wishes to announce an engagement I had no say in at the gala tomorrow night."

I felt my blood run cold and panic started to roll through my body. Laura released her calming pheromones, but it barely helped.

"I only found out when she forwarded the e-mail to me by accident. She still doesn't know that I know, and she had no intention of telling me until the gala. I don't even know the Beta."

She rushed through her words, still looking very nervous. She stepped closer to me, and held the ring box out to me, letting me decide if I wanted it or not.

"I want to tell them all that I'm already married to the love of my life and the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. Only if you're okay with it, though. I still want you to wear my ring and my mark, but if it makes you too uncomfortable, we don't have to - "

I cut her rambling off with a deep kiss, my hands tugging her face down to mine.

"My wonderful Alpha, of course I'll wear your ring and let you tell anyone you want."

Laura growled deeply and lifted me against her body, kissing me deeply as she held me close. 

"I'll set it up in the interview today."

I shook my head and squirmed until she put me down. When she did, I made my way back to my jewelry to search for the specific ring I wanted her to have. When I found it, I made my way back to her. I held the ring out to her when I made it back to her, emotions swirling inside of me.

"My grandfather made this ring for my grandmother from scratch with his bare hands. When my grandmother was dying, she passed the ring onto my mother. When the church me, this was all I had with me. My mother had left the ring to me so that when I found the love of my life, I could give it to them. So, my darling Alpha, I'll only wear your ring if you'll wear mine?"

Her nostrils flared as she stared at me. I didn't tell her about my family (well, my birth family) because it took me years of searching to find our about them, and when I did, they were happy without me, so it was better this way. Whereas Laura's mother has been controlling her life since birth. Well, until she found me. Laura leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss, moving to slide the elegant but simple band on my finger, before holding her hand out to me to place the antique ring on her finger. A deep rumbling came from her chest as she pulled me close once I put the ring on her finger. Her fingers dug into my back like she'd lose me.

"Mine."

She grumbled as she dropped her head to my shoulder, nibbling gently at my neck. She growled deep in her chest when my phone rang. I stiffened but tried to pull away from her to grab it, but she grabbed it before I could.

"Speak."

I shivered at the no-nonsense tone she used. Her face didn't change, but she held me against her still.

"I'll have her there soon. I took advantage of her agreeing to be my wife, and am loath to share right now."

She hummed against the phone, hanging it up soon after. A grin broke across her face as she dropped down to kiss me.

"Your boss wishes us congratulations, and expects you at work within the hour."

I huffed and managed to squirm away, able to gather my uniform and pull it on quickly, ignoring the hungry eyes that Laura was giving me. She made it clear on all occasions she could what my uniform did for her. Once I was ready, Laura made her way to my bathroom to get ready while I made my way downstairs to gather some breakfast. I made a quick meal of buttered toast and some bacon, and put some in a container for Laura. 

I knew she'd rather just drink coffee and be done with it, but if we were going to have kids, she needed to take better care of herself. When she made her way downstairs in her tight pencil skirt that came to her thighs, her black tights, matching black heels (because she needed to be taller; I rolled my eyes), and her Burgundy button up top, I whimpered. Her hair was down in her loose ringlets and she grinned when she noticed that I was staring at her.

"See something you like?"

I whimpered, but nodded. 

"I love when you wear your work clothes."

I admitted. She loved my uniform as much as I loved her work clothes. I watched her eyes flash and she growled deeply.

"We don't have time for that, darling."

I whimpered at her tone, pressing my thighs together as I head the container up for her. She took it with a rough kiss, pulling away slightly before leaning back in to kiss me again. When I reached up to grab the lapels of her blouse, she growled and pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a few moments longer, before she pulled away. I whimpered again, but she kissed me softly.

"It will be less time for us to see each other this time. I'll make sure of it."

She leaned down to give me another kiss and a firm swat on my ass to get me moving towards the door. I did, reluctantly. I hated when she spent time at my place and then went long periods without seeing each other. My house smelled like her and it made it hard to concentrate on anything. When I opened my front door for us to leave, Laura pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly, adding teeth and tongue. When I couldn't breathe, she pulled away, still planting soft kisses to my now swollen lips. She opened her emerald green eyes and stared at me.

"I'm going to hire some people that I trust completely and distribute responsibility of my company so I can be home more with my wife and any children we have."

I groaned when she told me that. Leaning close to give her another kiss, I kissed her and then pulled away reluctantly.

"You better. I'm not raising our kids alone. Now come on, I'm already late."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me, locking my apartment and going to my car. I knew she wanted to drive because she prefers to take care of me, but I wanted to drive and it's my car. So I popped into the driver's seat and waited for her to get in and comfy. When she was, I drove us to my job. Her car was still there, but it was finished (I checked before we left) so she could drive it to work when we arrived. Thankfully, traffic wasn't too terribly bad, so I got us to my job right after opening. I scrambled out of my car making sure to lean back in and give Laura a quick kiss before I rushed off to start my shift.

"Sorry I'm late boss!"

I ran to throw my lunch into the employee fridge and ran back to my bay, making sure to throw my gloves on to keep my hands from getting too gross. Laura stood at the bay door and watched me work for a while, customers coming up to speak to her. She spoke with them briefly, but she never took her eyes off of me. I kept working for the most part, only struggling when an older Alpha male would think he knew better than I do and would try to get me to submit. 

My coworkers released their own pheromones to combat those males, but what really stopped those males was the hateful glare of Laura, complete with her signature eyebrow raise. They shrunk very quickly and moved on their way to let me work. Lunch time came around and thankfully Laura had left hours earlier. I sighed as I sat in the employee lounge, eating my lunch. It was peaceful until Allan barged in with his phone facing me. I stared at him blankly for a while before he started speaking.

"Laura just admitted in her Live Interview that you two got married!"

His voice was a mix of happiness, confusion, and shock, as he spoke.

"Her followers are so upset that the city's most desirable woman is no longer on the market. She even told them in the interview that you're pregnant!"

I blushed very hard at that, knowing we were trying, but that it hadn't been confirmed yet.

"We only decided to start wearing rings this morning, but we will be getting married, yes. As for my being pregnant, we started trying last night. So I don't even know if I am yet."

I blushed as I admitted that. Allan nodded, and kept going.

"Someone also brought it up that Laura has been cheating on her fiance of several years. But when she was asked about it, she said it's only been you. Thankfully, she didn't mention your name, but she did mention that you're a mechanic. So it'll be interesting to see how this plays out."

I sighed, but took took another bite of my lunch before answering Allan.

"She didn't find out about that fiance until the day before yesterday, and she's never even met the Beta. Besides, whenever she's not at work, she's with me. And, she marked me, and honestly doesn't look at anyone else."

I explained, hoping to clear some things up. Allan nodded, grinning at me.

"When we have our work meeting, you know you have to tell us everything!"

I groaned, dropping my head forward. I loved my guys, but they were super embarrassing. I was about to answer him when my phone pinged with a bunch of notifications. A lot of questions, some threats, and quite a few messages from my best friend, and obviously from Laura. I opened the ones from Laura, smiled warmly as I read her messages. I responded quickly, making a mental note to catch up with my best friend later, and went back to work.

Days passed with Laura and I just texting and calling on the phone, since we both were super busy and with work. Days turned into weeks, and before I knew it, two months had passed. I was getting ready for work when my stomach turned and I rushed to my bathroom, puking the contents of my stomach into the toilet. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and pulled a pregnancy test out that Laura had bought when we started trying for kids. I read the instructions, followed them, and then waited. When the time limit was up, I looked at the test.

_Positive._

I covered my mouth and started crying. I needed to tell Laura. Opening my phone, I sent her a text that she absolutely had to come over today, regardless of her work schedule. Once I was finished with getting ready for work, I left, making sure to leave the positive test where I could find it later. When I got to work, I pulled my boss aside and told him that I was pregnant. He was excited for me, and put all of us on break so that I could tell them the news, too.

Shouts could be heard through the shop and I blushed hard. When they were finished giving me hugs and demanding that I name the baby after them, we went back to work. I was in the middle of helping a customer in the lobby when Roman came over and pulled me to the TV. My boss turned up the volume, since the news was showing Kaplain Enterprise still exploding and on fire.

I stared at the TV, fear gripping my heart. With shaking hands, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, nearly dropping it as I dialed Laura's number. The phone went straight to voicemail. I called her a few more times before the news zoomed in on Laura's office, showing that it was completely destroyed. The news went on to say that it was looking like the CEO, Laura Kaplain, was nowhere to be found. I managed to call her a few more times before I dropped my phone, shattering it, and falling to my knees.

Tears rolled down my face as the news kept showing that she was dead. The customers in the lobby were looking at me as if I were crazy, but my boss and Roman dropped to their knees next to me, wrapping their arms around me.

"It's okay, Megs. Maybe she's not actually gone."

"Shh, Megs, it's okay. I'm sure she wouldn't just vanish after you guys got married and have a baby on the way."

I started sobbing harder while they spoke. I wrapped my arms around my still flat belly and whimpered. I wasn't able to speak yet, but some of the customers were now approaching. They were asking me about Laura; how I knew her, how she is, if they could have pictures. Joseph just stood. up and cleared his throat, standing between me and them.

"Roman, take her home. She's taking the rest of the week off. As for you all, she just lost her wife. Have some goddamn compassion."

****

**Six Months Later**

Joseph wouldn't let me work once I started the end of my second trimester. My belly got in the way, he said. And he didn't want me inside the shop because the day I lost Laura was also the day the world found out who I was to her. I sighed, snuggling into my best friend on my couch.

Her husband was making us some lunch while we watched movies. Their son was sleeping quietly in his crib, and I was excited to have him look over my own son when the time came. He was already excited to have a "baby brother," as he claimed. We went with it, since my best friend and her husband were essentially family. When he was awake, he loved to lay with his head and his hands on my belly, talking away to him. 

The three of us loved when he would do that. Constantine had just finished making lunch when there was a knock on my door. We stared at each other for a moment, confused, before there was another knock at my door. Constantine shrugged and made his way to the door to open it. We heard a deep snarl before Constantine slammed the door shut. He turned to look at us, his face pale.

"Laura is at the door."

Klara and I looked at each other before we looked at him in confusion. My brows furrowed, but when I opened my mouth to speak, a loud snarl and another harsher knock sounded from the other side of my door.

"Excuse you! Let me see my wife!"

I stood from my perch on my couch and waddled angrily to my door, my temper flaring that much more with my pregnancy hormones. Constantine moved closer to me, staying close in case I needed the help or protection. I flung the door open and snarled, my hand on my hip while the other held the door.

"Excuse _you!_ Barging over here and pretending to be someone you're not! My wife is dead! Go the fuck away before I call the cops."

I watched her emerald green eyes trail over my body; I had opted to wear a pair of the shortest shorts I owned and a non-matching sports bra (complete with the padding for my extra tender nipples). I watched her eyes dilate and smelt her arousal before I heard her speak.

Constantine stepped closer to me when she reached her hand out to touch my swollen belly. I slapped her hand harshly, intending to make it hurt. She yelped lightly, but let out a threatening growl when she noticed that Constantine was nearly touching me. She took a step forward and I smelt her perfume and my mate. I whimpered softly as my heart clenched hard.

Tears formed in my eyes and I stepped away from the door. I rubbed my face against Constantine's shoulder, and he placed his hand on my back briefly before I pulled away to go to my room, Klara following close behind. Laura growled louder than I've ever heard her growl before trying to step into my house. Constantine snarled at her, standing in her way.

"I'll decide if you see her or not. Let's talk."

I woke up about an hour later to Constantine tapping the bed beside me. Klara was snuggled into my back, her face pressed between my shoulder blades.

"Bridgette, I know..." he sighed, before he started over. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to and that includes talking to Laura. I just spent the last hour speaking to her, and I feel like she's being honest. An Alpha wouldn't leave their pregnant Omega like she did. Not without good reason."

I scoffed, wincing when my son kicked me in the ribs.

"She didn't know I was pregnant. I... found out the day she died. We were supposed to meet for dinner, and I was going to tell her then."

I groaned as I started to get up, taking my time with how big my belly is. Klara huffed as I pulled away from her. I sighed hard as I stood up from the bed, rubbing my face tiredly. With a yawn, I stretched, popping my back. Satisfied, I got up, slid my feet into my novelty slippers, and made my way down the stairs to where my supposedly dead mate sat. Her head raised quickly as she heard me, her fingers still toying with the wedding band that I gave her six months ago.

Her eyes were red from crying, and more tears fell as she stared at me. I crossed my arms over my very pregnant belly and raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

"I can never apologize enough for ghosting you for six months. Shit, I don't even know if you've moved on - "

"I haven't." I cut her off. "But I should have." I sighed, but waited for her to continue.

I scoffed when she whimpered, but her distress scent had my Omega mewling. Laura dropped to her knees in front of me, placing her forehead on the ground at my feet. Her body was shaking as she sobbed.

"My mother was not pleased with our engagement, nor that we were trying to start a family. She watched the Live Interview and tried to make it so that that Beta and I were to be married that evening. I managed to get her to realize that I'm not marrying someone when I already have a perfect Omega waiting for me."

A few full sobs escaped Laura before she was able to continue speaking.

"It took quite a bit of convincing, but she finally understood exactly what you mean to me. A few days later was when you asked me to meet you. I was finally able to reply and set things up to spend the weekend with you when my building started to explode."

Another shuddering sob racked her body and she looked up at me, fresh tears falling. I sighed, but continued to listen, my Omega reeling in pain at how upset my Alpha is.

"My security team had me lay low for while, so they could investigate the explosions and who planted them."

She looked away from me, clearing her throat.

"I also had to recover, I took quite a bit of damage when the man came into my office and detonated the bombs."

I was unable to keep from whining at that, and her emerald eyes darted over to me. I could tell that she wanted to comfort me, but she wasn't willing to move until I allowed her to.

"As soon as I had recovered, I wanted to go to you. I knew you'd be upset and my security team did everything short of tranquilizing me to keep you safe."

Her eyes flashed darkly, and her protective pheromones filled the air. My Omega preened at how wanted she still was.

"I essentially ditched all but one, who has been waiting outside the door this whole time. I tried to lose him, but he knew my moves before I did."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes before her attention turned back to me. Her eyes then darkened some more, but with what I recognized as lust. I whimpered in response to her. Her eyes trailed down my body and stopped on my very swollen, pregnant belly. Her eyes darted back to mine and she let me see just how much of a heartbroken Alpha she truly was.

"Is... Is it mine?"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, her eyes wet with unshed tears as she stared at me. I sighed, my arms uncrossing to drop to my sides. Lifting my hands, I held them out for Laura to grab. When she grabbed my hands, I placed her hands gently on my pregnant belly. I smiled warmly as our son kicked against her hands and her eyes lit up happier than I've ever seen her. I smiled softly as she looked up at me.

"I wanted to tell you. This is what I was going to tell you when we were going to meet that night. I took the test that morning."

I winced softly as our son kicked again.

"He's happy to finally meet you."

Laura looked up at me in shock, her eyes teary for another reason.

"We... Our son?"

I nodded, interlocking our fingers on my belly.

"We're having a son."

My own hormones got the better of me and I started crying as Laura brought her face to my belly and started giving gentle kisses and talking to our son, tears running down her own face still.

"You have a lot to make up for, darling."


End file.
